


For the First Time in Forever

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [18]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, almost got their arc for this series concluded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Marty and Buffy are in a good place, and lots of feelings are back, for the first time in forever
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Future One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	For the First Time in Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another part :) nearing the end of Muffy's little arc for this series. Thanks for all the kudos and comments on this series, I appreciate all my regulars who are always leaving kudos and comments, you are all beautiful.

Marty never knew what to expect, even just going out to get the mail could result in him coming in to a ruined apartment. Thankfully today was an exception, he made sure to address Emma as he walked in.

“Emma, you’ve been laying on the couch with Pebbles for two straight hours, don’t you have homework or literally anything else to do?” Marty gave up years ago on Emma having any intrest in any athletic activity.”

Emma sat up “You were hanging out with mom today while I was at grandma’s weren’t you? After that run a few days ago you came home telling me to clean my room.”

“We just went to a movie.” Marty realized he may have told Emma he had no plans except sleeping.

“You don’t have to lie dad, I’m much more mature then I was a few months ago, you two can hangout and I won’t try to play matchmaker.” 

Marty was cautious “What brought this on?” 

“I want invited to the movie next time, or ice cream, or the three of us could do mini golf, mini golf is fun.” 

Marty laughed “Just no bowling alleys.”

Emma looked at him in confusion.

Marty got back to the point “Sorry, I shouldn't have lied, but I wanted to make sure the two of us could get through at least a movie before we took you somewhere together, I think she sees that I am putting a lot of effort into this.” 

“Are you saying I take a lot of effort?” 

“No Emma, I’m saying relationships take a lot of effort, and both sides have to put in work. Even not romantic ones.”

“I don’t like any type of work.” 

“Not everyone is cut out for relationships, look at Jonah, he’s got 5 dogs and he’s still happy.”

Emma smiled “So I can do that but with 5 cats?”

“If you want to dear, though, I don’t know if your mom would love that.” 

Emma thought her fantasy over “I think maybe just one cat is enough.” 

“Our landlord would agree with you on that one.” 

Emma was soon in her room, and went to her journal. Marty enjoyed some quiet time. He soon received a phone call.

“Buffy, yo what’s up.” 

Buffy was on the other line “You still say yo.”

“I talk how-”

Marty could not finish, Buffy had important things to tell him about “Marty, this is not the time, Andi apparently she needs to seeJonah Cyrus and I tomorrow for something really important, so can you pick Emma up after school and keep her until 6.” Buffy seemed a bit frantic

“Sure, no problem, I just hope it’s not another party, you know it’s not a party until Marty from the Party arrives.”

Buffy actually laughed at that nickname for the first time in forever “I think one party without you wouldn't be too bad.”

“You know that’s a lie.”

“Next time we’re both at a party can we at least stay inside the whole time?” 

“I think we should just stay away from another party. Can we just do mini golf with Emma or something, just no bowling, I think Rachel’s spirit haunts that place.”

Buffy practically died in a fit of laughter “Mini golf sounds good, but I will be winning, I carried our team back when we did double dates with T.J and Cyrus.” 

“You also carried Cyrus to the final hole after T.J ran out of stamina.”

Buffy felt content but quickly grew fearful “Okay, thanks bye.” 

She had let her guard down again, and that was the scariest feeling. Marty wasn’t taken aback by her hanging up, he was just happy he was back to being a pleasant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Still loving doing these. Idk when the next one is coming out. Idk how I ended up with a frozen song title as the title but we'll run with it my titles are inconsistent af but I struggle every time to come up with one. At least I remembered to mark it as G and say no archive warnings cuz i have forgotten to do that like 50 times, just like I always forget to do my homework until the period before it's due.


End file.
